Ruhig Fortepiano
Ruhig Fortepiano is a pegasus who recently moved in the the kingdom of Equestria and has his residency located in a mansion in Cloudsdale. He is a professional piano singer and a private music composer activating in Canterlot and Clodsdale. Appearance: He is a fit and large pegasus with a developed front section of the body. His body built gives him a great endurance at low temperatures, fact explained also by his unknown origins, where low temperatures are part of the life style. Also, he is quite the flier, quality deducted by the size of his wings. He has almost a black color and eyes of an intense red color. The color schematics of his mane and tail are pretty simplistic as they consist only of black and white. His mane has a great resemblance to a piano keyboard, proving again his inclinations towards this domain of activity. Though his tail his relatively long, this isn't a matter a worries for Ruhig, thanks to his convenient height. Ruhig has a certain inclination towards style, thus always wearing a black striped suit, and black sleeves with golden buttons. Though he likes dressing classy, he dislikes the concept of fashion, as he considers it takes always everypony's individuality. Personality and psychology: Ruhig Fortepiano's personality can well be described by his very name. "Ruhig" is a musical term that means "peaceful", meaning he is genuinely cold blooded, calm and disciplined, with an usual calm and thoughtful face expression and apparently slow moving speed. "Fortepiano" is also a musical terms that means a rapid alteration between strong and gentle, loud and soft. Being an artistic nature, Ruhig tends to have a very impulsive and somehow unpredictive nature. At some point he might appear calm, slow and relaxed, and in the next, he might be in his inspirational estate, thus becoming more dynamic, productive and rapid in his decision taking speed. This alteration between 2 opposite moral and mental estates is applied to all of his life moments. Assertive and dominant, then compliant. Independent and isolated, then social and a team player. This psychological trait makes him somehow a very likeable and dependent stallion and many societies, and yet one of the most unpredictive and random of them all. Cutie mark and talents: Fortepiano's cutie mark, represents an abstract drawing of a tail piano. Though the the cutie mark represents a concrete musical instrument, it allows Ruhig to play, improvise and compose music for any key played instrument such as harpsichords, pipe organs, or even accordions. He uses his talent in order to give concerts, play music at balls and participate in symphonic orchestras. But all of the above named are just ways of time passing for Ruhig. The mane use of his musical and composal talent is to write virtuoso or pleasant music by himself for different private clients. And, ignoring his musical nature, he tries to inflict an impact on the relatively new art of cinematography, by composing soundtracks for films or short documentaries. The appearance of the cutie mark: He obtained his cutie mark at an relatively early age when one of his relatives took him in a visit to a local conservatory, with the occasion of his birthday. Stranding through infinite classrooms he arrived in the local ball room and observed a beautiful, golden baroco style decorated white piano. Thanks to his natural curiosity, he came closer to the instrument ans started randomly pressing keys trying to define an harmony, a melody. Of course his first trials were insuccessful, but they motivated him to try further, improving over time his skills and talent. His cutie mark appeared in the very moment when Ruhig, while sitting home and fooling around the piano, managed to compose his own short, simple, yet original melody. In the moment he finished singing it, he realized the pleasure of creation, and, the cutie mark representing his talent appeared. His family was amazes when they first saw his Cutie Mark related to arts, as they were a family of scientists, used with the idea that only mathematical sciences can allow a decent way of life. Yet, they saw his true love for music, and supported him, up to the very moment, when his local reputation in his, quite large (megapolis), home city, allowed him to move in the Kingdom of Equetria, so that he could live a real mark in the domain of arts. Ruhig always knew his cutie mark is ucommon for his society, yet with a design so simplistic, nopony would think he has an interesting life choice. But the talent that came with it, allows Ruhig to make a good first impression in almost any group, as good music has such an effect on everypony. Though Ruhig is quite a multirateral person, an educated polyglot with a passion for psychology and juridics, he still chose the creators life style over the scandlistic and rumouros life of an upper class Stalion, though his art activity raised him to the same level of social success. Social life: Ruhig grew all his childhood in the high society, being always in the entourage of high, influential and popular personalities. Ignoric his social provenience, he doesn't think having too much in common with the high hierarchy, as he managed to observe their fake and false attitude towards one another. When in a more private company he was never quite afraid to express his own oppinion, be it negative or positive, thus always having a few opponents in any social gathering. Disliking the idea of being a face-swapper he prefers to pass his true leisure time either creating music home, or in the company of more simple and pleasant ponies, who tell their opinions and set their relations as they are. So, whenever he has free time, he likes to pass time in Ponyville, integrating as a simple and kind stallion through the attractions, shops and parks of Ponyville. He is also quite the strander often searching for inspiration in the most distant and isolated places a pegasus could fly over. Yet, ignoring his personal views over the hierarchies he encounters, he tries to keep friendly and polite relations even with the higher ponies of Canterlot, searching for a friend in everyone, and hoping he won't be discussed by his back. His origins remain a mystery to anyone. There are many small clues that might indicate his origins one of them being the one that Ruhig has a certain, rough accent in his speech. Also, his masion is decorated in a golden baroco style with white walls and furniture with a golden accent. Every book in his mansion is written in a foreign language only he reads. The last clue is his doormat on which instead of the usual "Welcome" is written "Добро Пожаловать". Ruhig seems always ready to answer the question of his origin and past, yet nopony ever had the courage to ask him. Relationships: Rose Thorn The first contact between Rose and Ruhig had a very arbitrary nature. Ruhig was on one of his usual retreats from Cloudsdale and Cantelor as to pass his free time and search for some insiration. As usually he had a little promenate through Ponyville. But that one time, he furthered the walk untill he entered the Everfree forest, where Rose is living and activating her knowledges of potion making and botany. Wondering, practically aimlessly, through the Everfree forest, he noticed some berries which accidentally he mistaken by another culture that grew in his place of origin. Fortunetely for Ruhig, Rose was searching in that area ingredients for her potions. She noticed he was about to eat poisonous berries and stopped him at time explaining the difference between the poisonous and cunsumable. Ruhig was amazed at the knolwedge and kindness Rose, as a complete stranger, proved to him. So, they both engaged in a chat in which they both started relatation their knowledges in their domains of activity: Rose in potion making, and Ruhing in piano and composition, both taking interest in the field of activation of the other. Rose and Rugih still meet on a relatively regular basis in Ponyville. Category:Pegasus Category:Music Category:Piano Category:Stallion Category:Bronie Category:Brony